Moesha: Paying the Piper part 2
by sweetmeka99
Summary: My story picks up where the actual series left off. Find out what happened to Myles and who was pregnant. Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me.


**Disclaimer: None of theese Characters belong to me.**

**Paying the Piper part 2**

**Mo! Moesha! Moesha, baby wake up! screams Hakeem. "What happened, I must of been dreaming. says a wousey Moesha. No Mo Myles was really kidnapped, Dorian says. Oh my God Dorian how could this have happened? Does daddy and Dee know? Their on their way, he says. (Frank and Dee enters the kitchen from outside) Dorian have you heard from him, asked Dee? No Dee, but there is something I need to tell you. First, I have got to call the police son, says Frank. No I think you need to hear this first. (Dorian hangs his head and tears up) An old ex-friend of mines has Myles. Son are you sure, asked Frank. Hold on let me finish. I owed him a favor for helping me in boot camp. He wanted half of my group and I wasn't willing to have him as a partner because "What" is my group. Frank call the police now, Dee screams. I still don't undertsand what this have to do with our little brother Dorian, says Moesha. Mo he is holding him for Ransom and if he don't get what he wants he may hurt Myles. The police will be here in a minute. Lets all go wait for them in the living room, orders Frank. **

**(Later after the police arives)**

**Son, can you tell us where you think this guy may be and can you give us the names of anyone that may be with him, asked the officer. No sir, all I know is he is with his girlfriend. She came by and brought my little brothers shoe, says Dorian. Does he have a list of demands? asked the officer. He only wants half of a group that I have just as we are about to blow up. Ok, this is enough for now we have officers everywhere looking for your son, we will let you know if and when we have anything, explains the officer. Thank you officer, says Frank. If they hurt Myles it will be all my fault, why didn't I just let him in on the stupid group. Don't blame yourself Dorian you didn't know this would happen. says, Moesha. Moesha can we go in the kitchen for a minute, asks Hakeem. Yea, come on. Baby, I am so sorry about this, hakeem says. I really think we should wait before we tell your father the news about us. You are definitely right, Hakeem, Moesha agrees. ( The two of them go back into the living room).**

**(The phone rings, and frank answers)**

**Hello. Yes ok thanks officer we will be waiting. Honey, what did he say, says Dee. They found Myles in an abandoned building, one of the officers are bringing him home. Thank God, exclaims Moesha. They did not find the gentlemen or the young lady so this crisis is not over. say, Frank. I am a target ya'll and so is this whole family, what are we going to do. says, Dorian. The police are still on the lookout we just have to trust that they will do their job and find the hood that did this, say Frank. They will keep an officer outside the house all night we will be perfectly safe.**

**( The police knocks on the door.)**

**Here is your son, Mr. Mitchell. Myles, Myles, everyone screams. Relax guys, I am ok. says Myles. Thanks so much officer for bringing him home. says Frank. You are very welcomed, have a good night. (the oficer leaves) Baby we were so worried, I am so glad we've got you back. Yea, its good to be home. I am glad to see you guys, oh yea you too Mo. jokes Myles. It's good to see you too knuckle head. I am going to head out Moesha, I will talk to you tomorrow. says Hakeem. I am glad everything is back to normal, Frank says. Bye guys I am going to head back to the dorm, see you guys later.**

**(Later back at the dorm)**

**Did you tell your daddy about you moving in with Hakeem? asks Neicey. No. With the thing with Myles and everything we decided to wait until tomorrow. You decided to put off your butt kicking. huh? jokes Neicey. Daddy isn't going to be happy but he will understand. Where is Alicia and Brenda? Brenda went with Alicia to an after hours clinic. Can you believe she is really pregnant. asks Neicey? Now you know that girl was a golddigging hoe. Jokes Moesha. Yea I know and I can guess what kind of mother she will make. What if it had been you or me Neicy? ask Moesha. It wouldn't be good especially not for you cause your daddy would straight trip and commit double murder. Ha ha Neicey, you are so funny. says Moesha. No, what's funny is having a clown as a baby daddy. jokes Neicey. Good night, girl its been a long day. (Moesha and Neicy both retire for the evening)**


End file.
